The First Step
by Shade Penn
Summary: G1. When Sunstreaker picked Skyfire, everyone thought he had it good. But after a string of odd injuries, First Aid gets worried. Warnings: domestic abuse, triggering content, implied violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from the random pairing generator with the prompt of Skyfire/Sunstreaker/Sadism. I am treading as carefully and respectfully as I can. I've read over Sunstreaker's bio to refresh my memory and I've found this is not an impossible scenario.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"This is the fifth time in two weeks you've been in here. Just what kind of experiments are you doing in that lab of yours?" First Aid tried to keep his tone calm and light, just to put Skyfire at ease.

For how large the shuttle was, his plating was held in a way that made him seem small. Perhaps it was the embarrassment of having to come in for yet another repair. He'd been in here more than Wheeljack, which was a huge –and dubious -accomplishment. First Aid relayed as much, but Skyfire only made an odd grimace, testing out his wrist joint once the medic was done.

Someone had laughed at his half-hearted joke though, and he was sitting on the next berth over, his optics watching them intently. First Aid wouldn't have let Sunstreaker stay, but even as a medic, he was admittedly frightened of the yellow mech. Only Ratchet seemed to be able to get either twin to listen, but Sunstreaker hadn't wanted Ratchet to take care of Skyfire's wounds.

First Aid still tried to insist though after they came in on the second injury. A ripped fuel line was a bit advanced for him. "Are you sure? Ratchet would be more qualified to help you."

Skyfire had held his leaking side, energon seeping between his fingers. His expression was cast in a painful frown, and he'd glanced at Sunstreaker standing by his side, whose own face completely blasé. "We are sure." He still managed to smile, even if it hurt. "You're more than capable."

First Aid had been flattered by the faith put in him, and stopped questioning why they never went to Ratchet after that. These continued injuries did bother him, and wondered just how dangerous the labs really were. Maybe it wasn't just Wheeljack that gave it a bad reputation.

"He walked into another shelf." Sunstreaker piped in. He sauntered from the berth to stand beside Skyfire, and peered down at his wrist with disinterest. Then his gaze flickered to the shuttle's face. "You're such a klutz; can't you go a day without hurting yourself? What would you do without me around?"

First Aid found the words harsh, but Skyfire only shrugged it off and returned Sunstreaker's surly glare with a fond smile. Perhaps Skyfire just had thicker plating to deal with the moods.

"You're right."

The yellow mech straightened up, his chest puffing out haughtily. "Of course I am." When Skyfire reached his arm, Sunstreaker turned away without a glance back. "You're fine, we're leaving." There was a finality to his voice, and Skyfire rose to obey it.

First Aid stopped him though. "Try and be more careful, I'd hate for this to be a regular occurrence."

Skyfire rumbled gently. "Your concern is duly noted, and I will try my best."

"Let's _go."_ Sunstreaker said annoyed. First Aid saw him standing by the door, his arms crossed and a scowl on his lips. Despite his unpleasant attitude, he could see from how the light glinted on his armor- showing off the lines and seams of his protoform underneath- and the blue blaze of his optics-so bright and fierce- why mechs found him attractive.

He certainly didn't fault Skyfire for wanting him. The real surprise was that Sunstreaker wanted him _back._

For First Aid, seeing something with his own optics always grounded it in reality, and during the past two weeks he'd seen their interactions first-hand rather than relying on second-hand gossip. Which was a lot, given that one of the most notorious berth hoppers on the Ark was now unavailable.

Everyone thought it was a joke, and had waited for the punchline. And waited…and waited…but when there was no smug boasting or spark-broken shuttle skulking about, they all knew the joke was on them instead.

Honestly, no one had seen it coming-except perhaps Sideswipe, but he wasn't saying anything.

So while First Aid _knew_ that Sunstreaker and Skyfire were together, it wasn't until after Sunstreaker had brushed his servo over Skyfire's repaired lip-having split it by a minor kickback from a tool-did it sink in. Sure, Sunstreaker didn't dare let sentimentality shine through his expression when he did it, but it was reassuring to know that he was watching out for the shuttle.

Why else would he bring Skyfire to the medbay?

With that reminder, First Aid filed away his report with the other accidents that Skyfire had been unlucky enough to have. This time it was a dislocated wrist; thankfully the fibers and filaments didn't need to be replaced, and the joint was practically good as new once it was popped back into place. Relatively minor compared to some of the other injuries the shuttle had come in with.

Though it did make him nervous about the continued safety of their scientists; were things up to par? Were there any other hazards, like sharp points or improperly handled substances? How long would it take before Wheeljack got injured by something which wasn't an explosion?

First Aid waited until his shift was over before he made his way to the labs. He knew he should go to one of the commanders, but there was no point unless he could bring them any findings. He didn't want to bother them unless he had something.

So bracing himself, the medic stepped past the sliding doors. He faltered immediately. It…didn't look like a death trap. Along the walls were shelves covered with glass that kept the beakers and marked chemicals out of reach, and the keypad on the cabinets only added a level of security.

A security which didn't help Red Alert's paranoia, as both the science labs and the medbay lacked cameras inside; neither Ratchet nor Perceptor were all that keen on being spied on doing their jobs, and they both used the excuse of 'one slip is all it takes' to have the cameras moved to _outside_ their respective work spaces.

Speaking of the microscope, First Aid saw him taking notes of a sample slide he'd likely examined in his alt-mode. So wrapped up in his work, he didn't notice First Aid until the medic cleared his intakes.

Perceptor jumped, his helm snapping in the medic's direction. Panic subsided when he saw who was there. "Oh, it's you. What can I help you with, First Aid?"

The medic inspected the room, his hidden optics sweeping over the clean floors and tidy tables. There didn't appear to be a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. The room was positively sterile. "I'm here about safety. Are there any jutting or sharp edges? Any loose tiles that a bot could trip on?"

Perceptor stiffened, his faceplate freezing. "I keep this lab completely up to date on safety measures." He said a tad frostily. "Who is insinuating that this is a health hazard?"

"No one." First Aid said hastily, his servos held in placation. "I didn't mean to imply it was; it's just…well, there has been several… _accidents_ that have happened in here."

Perceptor's defensiveness slowly turned to confusion. "Accidents? Aside from Wheeljack's explosions, there have not been any accidents."

First Aid frowned. What? That couldn't be right. "Are you sure?" Perceptor gave him a hard stare and the medic backed down. "It's just…well- someone's been coming into the medbay saying they've gotten hurt doing work in the lab."

"If they've been hurt, it wasn't in here." Perceptor insisted. "All mechs who want to enter must sign in." he nodded to the door, where First Aid knew was an electronic keypad that only granted access to those who put in their ID chip. Another little feature of added security that Red Alert didn't think was enough.

"And in addition," Perceptor continued, "Red Alert certainly would have reported it if there was any accidents or indiscretions caught on camera."

"I see." First Aid said softly. It was now overwhelmingly obvious that both Skyfire and Sunstreaker had lied to him. Why would they do that? What was there to hide about the origin of Skyfire's injuries? "Do you know where Skyfire would be? I'd like to speak with him."

Perceptor huffed. "My word isn't good enough?"

"No, nothing like that!" First Aid exclaimed. "It's about something else. Believe me, I now fully know you keep this place in top-shape."

For a moment, Perceptor straightened up proudly. But then, his lips were pulled into a frown. "I don't know where Skyfire spends his time. At least not anymore. You should ask Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker?"

Perceptor nodded. "He's always walking Skyfire here and waiting outside when his shift is over."

"I…I see." First Aid repeated, his voice even softer. He cleared his vents and nodded at him. "Thank you for your time. I should go."

He quickly ducked out of the room, his spark thrumming in its chamber. Something suspicious was definitely going on. First Aid was never one to believe the worst, but the fact the evidence was stacking up to something which didn't make sense? Why would they lie to him?

' _They could get away with it if it was only me they planned on telling, if they thought I wouldn't dig.'_ That was a logical conclusion, but it led to more questions. He wouldn't know the full story unless he asked the source; but if what Perceptor said was true, he wouldn't be able to track Skyfire down. Not like he could have beforehand. First Aid felt guilty he'd gotten to know more of Skyfire's anatomy than about his demeanour.

As he didn't know where Skyfire's room was, and he wasn't all that enthused about speaking with Sunstreaker, First Aid went off in search of Sideswipe. Even if the red twin didn't have the answers he was searching for, First Aid was certain he'd be able to get _something_.

He got lucky on the first try, and the medic politely asked to speak with Sideswipe when he found him in the rec room. The mechs at the table smirked and Sideswipe grinned as he followed First Aid out of the room. This was not a conversation he wanted anyone overhearing.

Sideswipe leaned on one leg, his arms crossed casually. "What do you want?" he tilted his helm, a sly grin starting to curl at his lip. "If you're looking for a good time-"

"It's not that." First Aid interrupted flustered. "I was wondering if you knew where Skyfire's room was."

Sideswipe stared at him. "Why the slag would I know that? Sunny's the one he's with."

"I'm aware of that. Since you're Sunstreaker's brother, I figured he would tell you where Skyfire's room was located." First Aid explained.

Sideswipe tilted his helm again, but this time it was from confusion. "Sunny moved out two weeks ago. He's living with Skyfire now," he shrugged, "and he doesn't tell my anything about their _re-la-tion-ship,_ " he stressed the word as though it were a joke, "which I don't really wanna know about anyway."

First Aid vented as he reached another dead end. "Thank you for your-" he stopped suddenly, two words stuck in his processor. "Two weeks? That's how long Sunstreaker's been living with Skyfire?"

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. "Thought I just said that? If you're processor's starting to rust then where's that going to leave the rest of us?"

First Aid shrank in on himself. "Perhaps you're right. I should check my modules. It doesn't hurt to be thorough." It was more than just a platitude, and First Aid repeated it to himself as he made his way back to the medbay.

Suspicion churned his stomach tank. Was he really letting himself go down this road? What if he was wrong? First Aid vented again and brought out Skyfire's recent medical files. As he looked over each incident with a new perspective in mind, a disturbing pattern emerged.

 _Injury 1: a damaged pede._

 _Injury 2: a torn energon line._

 _Injury 3: a split lip._

 _Injury 4: a cracked optic._

 _Injury 5: a dislocated wrist._

Any one of those wouldn't have been suspicious by itself, but all together? And just so happened to coincide with the time frame Sunstreaker and Skyfire had been living together? Throw in the fact they both lied about where it happened, and it was starting to look suspiciously like a cover-up.

' _Is…Is…'_ First Aid didn't want to think it, but the evidence was beginning to pile up. If he got confirmation, then what was going to happen? _'Is Sunstreaker hurting Skyfire?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He'd debated it with himself extensively; should he tell, _shouldn't_ he? First Aid wasn't hesitating about helping Skyfire, but he knew that telling Ratchet wouldn't go over well. He respected his mentor and kind of creator, but the older medic wasn't exactly known for his gentle beside manner. That was not the kind of attitude Skyfire needed to get him to open up.

And so, First Aid found Skyfire's contact number on his file and scheduled a check-up. When the shuttle asked for a _very_ specific time, one which _coincidentally_ would be just after Sunstreaker was scheduled to be back from an evening patrol today-First Aid's unease grew.

He knew he could be projecting and reading too much into it now that the _idea_ was in his head, but there was no denying that Skyfire's string of accidents weren't just that. Skyfire dealt with dangerous chemicals and highly sophisticated equipment-he couldn't afford to be clumsy. Perceptor certainly wouldn't have allowed him to stay.

First Aid vented quietly, reassuring himself that he was just checking on Skyfire; if Sunstreaker even suspected that First Aid thought something was amiss, he didn't know what might happen. He'd like to think posturing, but for how vain Sunstreaker was, he certainly wasn't afraid to get his servos dirty.

Energon churned in First Aid's tank, and he kept all his systems primed to push the bile down. _'Oh Primus, don't think like that. You can't afford to mess this up.'_ He told himself and when he heard the door slid open, he straightened up, trying with all his power to keep his voice cheery. "Hello, Skyfire-oh, hi Sunstreaker, didn't expect you to be coming with him."

Sunstreaker kept his arms crossed as he gazed lazily around the room, but Skyfire was stiff and he walked tensely with him up to the berth. "It's not like I could let him go off on his own," he sniffed haughtily, "he'd probably walk into another wall."

 _'Or your fist.'_ First Aid pushed the thought away; no, he couldn't think like that. Not while they were still in here. "This won't take long," he said gently as Skyfire eased himself onto the berth, "I just need to make sure your injuries aren't acting up."

"It's quite alright." Skyfire said softly. "I don't mind."

First Aid nodded absently as he set about checking over the optic and lip first as those were the hardest to reach. On the surface he was inspecting the healing process and how well-adjusted the plating was, but underneath he was questioning just how Sunstreaker could have hurt him in the first place.

The yellow mech was strong and violent, and despite Skyfire's size, he was no warrior. Barring his own servos, Sunstreaker could just have easily thrown something heavy at the shuttle. The pede, the torn line and disjointed wrist though? First Aid kept the energon from rising in his throat. Those three injuries were well within reaching distance-and Sunstreaker was quick. Any seeker would attest to that.

"Pardon me for asking," First Aid started genially, "but I was curious; how did you meet? I don't really trust the accuracy of rumors."

"So you thought asking the source was any better?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"First Aid hasn't done anything wrong." Skyfire said calmly. "Like he said, he's just curious." His voice lowered to a whisper. "May I tell him?"

First Aid found _that_ worrying. Since when did one partner need permission to talk about their first meeting? Unless he missed something from movies, wasn't this just a normal thing to explain? It troubled him when Sunstreaker tensed up, his optics burning bright for a moment as a scowl crossed his lips briefly.

Like nothing happened, Sunstreaker relaxed and jerked his head away dismissively. "Go ahead, if it really means that much to you."

"Of course it does, because I met you." Skyfire said earnestly. He reached out the servo First Aid wasn't holding, but froze when Sunstreaker glowered at him. Skyfire looked sheepishly at the medic. "I-I'm sorry First Aid, but I think that's a story for another time."

First Aid shrugged, the picture of ease. Inside his stomach churned. "It's okay, some bots are just more private."

Sunstreaker didn't look any less irritable. "If you're done, we're leaving."

Unlike before, the yellow mech didn't leave Skyfire's side until the shuttle got up. Sunstreaker abruptly grabbed Skyfire's uninjured servo, and the white mech looked deeply surprised for a moment. The flicker Skyfire gave First Aid had the medic thinking that this display was something only done in private. Public affection wasn't something even Sideswipe got.

What was this for then? As Sunstreaker pulled ahead of Skyfire and led him out, it looked a lot less like affection and more like a subtler way of dragging the shuttle out. _'Am I projecting? Is this really what it I think it is? What if I'm wrong? What if I'm right though?'_ First Aid wouldn't forgive himself if he knew what was going on and did nothing.

 _'I need more proof. Medical records will only show so much.'_ He needed to get a gauge on what the relationship was like. If he couldn't trust his own judgement, then public opinion may be more suitable in this case.

And so, when Ratchet sent Gears over to First Aid to help him-the older bot muttering about processor aches-did the younger medic start his inquiry.

"…and I think I've got rust on my joints. I can't see the back of my knees but I know it's there-it has to be." Gears ranted.

First Aid nodded along patiently. "Yes, I'll be sure to check there." he reassured him. "Though I've been wondering, have you by any chance seen Sunstreaker and Skyfire together?"

Gears snorted, crossing his arms grumpily. " _Those two?_ What a joke, one's a psycho and the other won't even hold a blaster-real useful for a war."

"But have you?" First Aid pressed on.

The Minibot frowned. "It's not like it's hard to miss them. Skyfire's lumbering all over and Sunstreaker's always in his shadow."

"Do they seem happy?" Gears stared sullenly back at him, but First Aid only repeated himself.

Gears huffed. "It won't last. Sunstreaker's gonna start going after us again once he's tired of playing house."

"Thank you for your opinion." First Aid said politely, and endured Gears' complaints until he finally sent the Minibot on his way. Something he said stuck with him though; there _hadn't_ been any Minibots coming in for more than scuffs and dents they got on patrol.

No giant digit marks indented on their frames, no cursing about the Twins-no _anything._ First Aid would remain logical though, and before he jumped to any conclusions, he would need more information.

* * *

First Aid wearily made his way to the rec room. The thoughts of other mechs he'd asked going through his processor, each step heavier than the last. He was not liking the new pattern emerging.

"Who knew Sunstreaker had it in him to be faithful of all things? And to Skyfire?"

"Skyfire's out of his league, that's for sure."

"Happy? I don't know about Sunstreaker, but Skyfire probably worships the ground he walks on now."

"Skyfire should milk that relationship for all it's worth. He's never gonna do any better."

He stopped just in front of the door, venting slowly to himself. _'You can still do this, don't lose faith.'_ The door slid open, and First Aid found himself standing face to facemask with Bluestreak. _'That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?'_

"Hello, Bluestreak. Can I ask you something?" First Aid questioned.

Bluestreak brightened. "Oh, of course you can. You're the medic, and it's never a good idea to make one mad. Ratchet's real scary, but don't tell him I said that, I-"

"We can talk over here." First Aid felt a twinge of guilt when Bluestreak's expression fell at the interruption, but the gunner recovered and nodded. They moved over to the side of the door, and First Aid gathered his thoughts. "You're…friends with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, correct?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah, we're pals alright, why do you ask?"

"You must see Sunstreaker and Skyfire then, right? Do you think they're happy?" First Aid asked. He'd been repeating that question so much he was starting to aggravate himself.

Bluestreak tilted his helm, his ridges knitted together. His thoughtful expression faded back into ease. "They're never apart, Sunstreaker's always with Skyfire, but they always sit away from everyone else. I tried to sit with them once, but Sunny said that Skyfire didn't like to be crowded and that I should go away."

"That's not very nice." First Aid mumbled. It was also very strange.

The gunner waved it off cheerfully. "That's nothing compared to how he used to tell me to leave; he's become so mellow lately that it's kinda scary too. I mean sure, he doesn't smile or anything like that, but he's been on his best behavior and kept out of trouble." His voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "I think it's making Prowl even more paranoid than Red Alert on when Sunny's gonna start pranking again with Sideswipe."

"So Sunstreaker hasn't been in trouble lately?" And he wasn't doing any practical jokes on the crew with Sideswipe either? This was odd.

Bluestreak only continued on without missing a beat. "Sunstreaker isn't going to be all mushy about it, but I think it's because of Skyfire." He sighed dreamily. "It's so sweet really; Sunny spends all his time with Skyfire in his room." He giggled. "I think they're _very_ happy."

"That's…something." First Aid said faintly. _Because of Skyfire-_ why did that make him so uneasy? It did give him more to think on though. "Excuse me, Bluestreak, but I need to get my ration."

The gunner waved as he took his leave down the hall, and First Aid walked into the rec room.

The medic grabbed a cube from the dispenser and saw Wheeljack by himself as he read over a datapad. First Aid slid into the empty seat beside him. "Hi."

The inventor's head fins flashed blue as he almost jumped. "Oh, First Aid, how are you? I didn't even hear you."

"It can get loud in here I've heard." First Aid replied. He was a bit more nervous about speaking with Wheeljack, his other kind of creator. "Do you know Skyfire?" As soon as it was out, he felt foolish.

The other mech chuckled dryly. "He works in the lab as well, so I may know him. What's this about? Perceptor said you'd been asking about Skyfire too-and that you questioned his safety pre-cautions."

First Aid shrank into himself. He was more surprised than he should have been that Perceptor told Wheeljack about his visit. "It was a mistake to think that-I just thought since someone had been telling me he'd gotten hurt there I went to check it out."

"Ah." Wheeljack made an understanding sound. "Your dedication to your patients is admirable-must get that from Ratchet."

First Aid squirmed in his seat, bashful and happy to be compared to his mentor. "Do you think I should have gone to see the lab then?"

"I can't tell you how to go about helping your patients," Wheeljack began, "but perhaps you could be a bit more discreet. There's no need to scratch anyone's plating if they think you're accusing them of something."

And that was exactly the situation First Aid wanted to avoid. The brig was like a second home to the Twins, and Sunstreaker was proud enough to overreact if First Aid was completely wrong.

Yet…that's not what it shaping up to be. If he was wrong, then he should have found nothing suspicious about Sunstreaker's behavior. It was just barely noticeable, but Sunstreaker _had_ changed.

The door slid open, and Sunstreaker himself came storming in. His expression was in its usual scowl, and he ignored the table of Minibots right by the dispenser. Even when the Minibots all tensed up, Sunstreaker didn't spare them a glance as he grabbed two cubes and marched right back out of the room.

First Aid's vents heaved slowly, and he realized he hadn't been the only one who'd been prepared for a scene. Half the mechs in the room looked dumbstruck by Sunstreaker's obvious dismissal of the Minibots, while the other half vented in unified relief.

"It's been like this for a while now." Wheeljack said, his tone both amused and wry. "Sunstreaker comes in for his and Skyfire's rations, and then everyone is astonished that he doesn't do anything."

"How long?" First Aid asked abruptly. Wheeljack's fins flashed in surprise and the medic cleared it up. "How long has Sunstreaker been…well, _behaving_?"

Wheeljack rubbed his chin. "Three-no, hmm-ahah! Four months. It's amazing, despite what Prowl thinks. Now if only Sideswipe would learn to grow up."

First Aid nodded absently. Four months is how long Sunstreaker and Skyfire had been together. Perhaps once he could have been as optimistic and romantic as Bluestreak, believe that Sunstreaker's change in behavior was due to having found someone he wanted to better himself for.

The injuries said differently. It would have been suspicious all get out if Skyfire had come in to the medbay every month for an 'accident' that didn't happen in the laboratory. No, the injuries weren't the start of it, they were the _escalation_.

The words of all the mechs he'd talked to swirled around in First Aid's processor, and he felt dizzy as once more he found a pattern emerging.

In four months, Sunstreaker hadn't gotten into trouble; he didn't prank anyone, he didn't fight with mechs or Minibots. It was as though Sunstreaker's aggression had faded away.

Or he merely channeled it into a more convenient target.

First Aid wasn't ready to make that leap yet, but the evidence only piled up even higher. He'd need to ask around more, but the medic was now certain of one thing: everyone thought Skyfire had it good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gathering evidence, opinions-he could do that if it meant helping a patient. Working up the nerve to speak with Prowl was harder. First Aid knew he _wanted_ to help Skyfire, but he still found himself debating if this wasn't just some big mistake. Or if he accused Sunstreaker of being abusive and it backfired.

That scared him, honestly. First Aid wanted to believe that the mechs on the Ark were above pettiness and spite, that they could look beyond Skyfire's unfortunate past friendship with Starscream or being tricked into joining the Decepticons.

Skyfire was valuable in the war, maybe not as a soldier, but he was still both an Autobot and a comrade. Much as he didn't want to think it though, First Aid also knew Sunstreaker was more important. If only for his fighting prowess.

A prowess that may have been used in hurt- _'No, don't go there. You can't let Prowl know anything's wrong-at least not yet.'_ The SIC was a shrewd mech, perceptive and logical, despite his supposed coldness, and he was the best choice.

First Aid couldn't bother Optimus as the Autobot leader must have been busy all the time, and while Jazz was easy to talk to, Sunstreaker would be suspicious and on alert if he thought someone was following him or Skyfire.

Sunstreaker knew Prowl, knew that he always thought he was up to no good, and Prowl was good at keeping his emotions in check-and he wasn't scared of Sunstreaker. First Aid felt a flush of shame; not like he was.

First Aid vented slowly, and knew that if he didn't knock on Prowl's door soon that Red Alert might think he was up to something- as if he already didn't think that of course. The medic worked up his nerve, telling himself to start small and work his way up to the big issue. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

First Aid found Prowl at his desk, datapad in hand and doorwings held in their usual taut way. "Are you busy? Should I come back at another time?" Honestly, First Aid was hoping for an excuse to leave, but Prowl's curt shake of the helm dashed that hope. Just as well, Skyfire wouldn't be able to get help from someone who couldn't even stand his ground. And if First Aid ever came across Sunstreaker alone, he'd need to be able to do at least that.

"Has something happened?"

First Aid blinked behind his visor. Right, he was a medic. Get a hold of yourself, 'Aid, you're better than this. "It's about the rules actually." He got the reaction he was hoping for; Prowl straightened up and put his datapad down, all audios.

"Yes?"

"The fraternization one." First Aid nearly stumbled over the words; it was embarrassing to bring this up. "I'd like to be clear so I'm not breaking coda."

Prowl vented slowly, his posture tense. "The rule is that there is no be no romantic relationships among the crew-or at least that's how it _should_ be." He huffed briefly. "Circumstances have dictated otherwise though. Rule or not, Prime thought it was too much to ask of the mechs to keep to themselves-he believes we'd have a mutiny if we denied the crew a basic right given lack of civilian options."

"So that rule doesn't apply anymore?" First Aid asked, but jerked back when Prowl gave him a hard stare.

"Among the crew, yes, but there will be severe consequences should one fraternize with the enemy." His optics narrowed. "And of course, medical personnel are forbidden from engaging in relationships with current patients. All of us will get hurt, but that does not give you the right to take advantage of them."

First Aid stiffened. Is that why Prowl thought he'd come here? Did he think First Aid was the one who wanted either romance or an interface? He would _never_ use his authority like that. "Ratchet taught me better than that." He said more defensively than he'd have liked.

"Was that all?" Prowl questioned, his optics straying back to his datapads.

First Aid vented this time. Right, this wasn't about him, this was about Skyfire. "What is the protocol regarding…abusive relationships?"

Prowl's reaction was instant. His helm snapped up, his frame was tense and his optics hard once again. "Is there a reason you would bring up such a thing?"

The medic shrank in on himself, but he kept his voice steady. "Let's just call this a hypothetical situation. I'd like to be able to know how to help…should something so awful ever happen."

Prowl gave him a keen stare before settling back into his seat. "Very well." He said tersely. "In your… _hypothetical_ scenario, the first thing to be done would hold the offending party in the brig. An investigation would be conducted into the allegations and the necessary safety pre-cautions would be taken; keeping the two parties from each other, having the suspect under watch until a decision is reached. The victim would be checked-over by you or Ratchet, while both parties would undergo a psych evaluation from Smokescreen. From there Optimus would have final say about what to do."

"If the allegations were true." First Aid winced as he heard how bitter his own voice was.

Prowl choose not to reprimand him for his tone, keeping his own voice professional. "We must take all possibilities into account. However distasteful it may seem, on Cybertron there were cases of false accusations." For a moment his icy demeanour thawed. "Though that is not to say all cases are like that. Should it come up, we would take this very seriously-we are an army, and we must have trust in each other."

First Aid let the words sink in. It had never occurred to him that Skyfire might not have been believed; or perhaps it had, and he was too naïve to think his comrades wouldn't spin it around on him. _'Everyone thinks Skyfire's so lucky, would they believe Sunstreaker could be capable of hurting him?'_

Sunstreaker was abrasive and violent, but _he_ had been an Autobot from the start. Skyfire was too new an addition and he had a stigma surrounding himself like an ever present sign on his back. First Aid could still remember how not even two weeks on the Ark he'd been told about Skyfire.

And then there was Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's attitude didn't make him any friends, but Sideswipe's did. He was brash, funny, and outgoing; he was also likely to-no, it was a damn near certainty- back Sunstreaker.

And First Aid didn't doubt Sideswipe could be vicious if he wanted to be.

"But before any of that can occur though," Prowl's voice startled First Aid back into paying attention, "there must be a complaint filed from the victim."

 _'Oh no.'_ This just got so much harder. If everything he'd outlined had First Aid feeling ill and hopeless, how was he supposed to get Skyfire to say anything?

First Aid vented in calm himself. He'd do this one step at a time then. And the first thing he needed was for Skyfire to admit there was a problem.

It wasn't going to be quick or easy, but doing the right thing never was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Aid didn't want to seem paranoid, but he was worried when he couldn't find Skyfire the next day. He'd resolved to help him, to be there for support, to just be his _friend_ , but the mech was nowhere to be found.

When he asked bots about Skyfire's possible whereabouts, it was Cliffjumper's answer which surprised him the most. "He's been held up his room, I heard he won't leave unless Sunstreaker's with him. Even lets him go into the lab with him." his optics had a suspicious gleam in them. "Probably plotting something."

First Aid was suspicious too, but about it had more to do with Sunstreaker than Skyfire. It did give him another person to question. He wouldn't be surprised though if Perceptor was still a bit miffed about the accusation of faulty safety measures. First Aid certainly wouldn't have been happy if someone questioned his medical skills, and Ratchet would be even harsher about it.

His mentor threatened unruly mechs with a toaster reformat, but as of yet actually went through with it. First Aid was willing to wager that there was a secret bet going around on just who would be the unlucky recipient. He would also guess it'd be one of the Twins, specifically Sunstreaker.

The medic winced at his thoughts, but didn't stop from walking to the lab. _'I have to calm down. This isn't like me.'_ It disturbed him to wish ill on anyone, but the repulsive things he was learning disturbed him more. _'Relationships are about trust, and what Sunstreaker's doing is reprehensible.'_

Now he just needed Skyfire to admit it.

When First Aid reached the lab and signed in, he blinked behind his visor as Perceptor was almost sprinting around the room, his brisk pace never stopping as he checked over three beakers, the lock on the cabinet, and row of cupboards.

"I see you standing there. Please come in or leave." First Aid winced at the frosty tone. Not mad, but still miffed.

The medic let the door close behind him. "I wanted to apologize about my behavior before. I wasn't trying to imply anything, and if I gave you that impression…" he was unsure of how to end that, but Perceptor surprised him by how startled he looked.

"You think your questions have unnerved me?" he gave a jerky shake of the head, but his digits were strumming along the table with nervous energy.

"Then, may I ask what the problem is?" First Aid questioned tentatively.

Perceptor stared at him, his digits pausing briefly, but then he frowned. "It's Skyfire," he began and First Aid stiffened as he tried not to lean forward-that would give him away for sure, "he took the night shift a few days ago, so I did not notice right away. It was startling to learn that Skyfire has been letting Sunstreaker help him," his lips twisted into a deeper frown, _"in here."_

The running around, the nervous glances at anything which could be so easily moved- "You think Sunstreaker might be stealing things?"

"Everything has been accounted for, but it does set me on edge that Sunstreaker's good behavior is merely a ruse and he is planning something with Sideswipe." Perceptor glanced towards another cupboard. "It wouldn't surprise me at all."

For the first time, the medic thought he'd found an alternative explanation. Was the relationship only a means to an end? It sounded cruel to use Skyfire's feelings against him, but it didn't account for the injuries. _'Neither of the Twins are patient though, and waiting this long to play a prank isn't their style.'_ It also didn't make sense for Sideswipe to continue his practical jokes on everyone while Sunstreaker didn't.

"I see." First Aid said quietly. He couldn't keep putting it off it seemed. There was only one place he could get the truth once and for all. "I'd like to talk to Skyfire, but I don't where his quarters are. Would you happen to have his room number?"

Perceptor furrowed his ridges for a moment. "118, Unit E."

First Aid started in surprise. "Isn't that where the storage units are?"

The scientist nodded. "To my understandings, Skyfire's size made it a bit difficult to have him placed in more appropriate quarters."

 _'Not only was Skyfire emotional separated, he was physically removed too. No wonder he's so awkward. It can't be easy to make connections when you're so far away from anyone.'_ And it put a depressing spin on Skyfire's fondness for Sunstreaker. _'Maybe it could have been stopped if someone tried before to befriend him.'_

First Aid needed to talk to him _now_. "Thank you for your time." He added. Perceptor nodded slightly and the medic took his leave.

Determinations burned inside him as he hurried to find Skyfire's room. He passed by other mechs, dodging them on his way to the storage areas. He counted down the numbers until he found the numbers 118 on a plaque by the door. First Aid knocked, but all fierce passion didn't stand a chance against an angry Sunstreaker.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped, his optics blazing.

First Aid clenched his fists. It took all he had not to quail under the glare, fear churning in his tank as he berated himself. How could he have forgotten? There was no way he could get an honest answer out of Skyfire with Sunstreaker around. _'You have to try, for his sake you have to try.'_ He told himself. "I…" he straightened up, squinting into the dark room as he saw a large, still frame on the berth. "I was worried about Skyfire-you said he was accident prone and I wanted to make sure he didn't aggravate his wrist."

"He's fine." Sunstreaker retorted. "He's just recharging now."

First Aid held firm. "I'd like to hear him tell me. A patient can measure their own pain better than an observer."

Sunstreaker's optics darkened. "I said he's _fine._ Don't you have other mechs to look at than spending all this time chasing after _mine?"_

First Aid's optics widened. "W- _what?_ "

The yellow mech sneered at him, his arms crossed. "You think you were being subtle? Sideswipe and Bluestreak told me that you were asking about me and Skyfire, that you've been asking anyone you could talk to about us." First Aid felt his spark pulse rapidly, his pedes moving back as Sunstreaker leaned in aggressively. His optics burned almost white, his lips pulling back into a fierce scowl. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

The medic clenched his fists tighter to keep from shaking, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just worried about a patient."

Sunstreaker snorted, his expression unimpressed and disdainful. "Not anymore he's not. And you'd better stay away from him." he stepped forward, and First Aid felt his back hit the wall as those optics blazed brighter. "Or you won't like what'll happen."

First Aid jutted his chin up, wanting to appear braver than he felt. "Did you just threaten a superior officer?" his spark sank when Sunstreaker only smirked.

"You think I'm scared of being in the brig?" The smirk turned into another scowl. "Go ahead and try. It won't change anything."

A soft groan came from inside the room, and soon a voice followed, low and tired. "Sunstreaker? What's going on? Did the alarm sound?"

"No, you big lugnut." Sunstreaker said crossly. He glared at First Aid, his optics severe and challenging. "There's _nothing_ going on."

First Aid's vents released when the door shut, and he slowly slid down the wall. Fear and relief coursed through his spark. He'd been so terrified when he saw Sunstreaker on the other side of that door, and he couldn't believe he had been able to keep from running.

Confusion mixed in with his myriad of emotions. What was Sunstreaker going on about? First Aid couldn't be sure if the yellow mech knew the medic was onto him, or if he thought First Aid had a crush on Skyfire.

Everything was getting so complicated, but despite the threat, he wasn't giving up. It only meant he was getting closer. He just hoped he'd be able to finally have proof soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken the better part of the night to convince himself to talk to Optimus, and another hour at that to get a meeting with him. It was a late night though, and not many mechs needed his attention. Still, First Aid felt the same trepidation he'd felt standing in Optimus' office that he'd felt with Prowl.

Only this time it was about himself, and that made him feel guilty. He didn't go to Optimus for Skyfire, but he could do it for himself…

 _'No, to be there for Skyfire, I have to take care of myself. Hopefully the added pressure will keep Sunstreaker from hurting him._ ' It was a faint hope, but it was all he could do for now with confidentiality in place. He straightened up in his seat, and met Optimus' solemn gaze.

"First Aid, is there a problem with the medbay?"

"It's not about the medbay." First Aid replied steadily. "It's about me-Sunstreaker threatened me if I went near Skyfire, and I'd like to file a complaint against him." There, he worded it in a way to ring alarm bells if something ever happened-which he sincerely hoped wouldn't.

Optimus vented heavily. "It seems Prowl was right." There was a touch of dryness to his tone, but underneath he was still serious. "Is this the first time it has happened? Were there any other incidents?"

 _Yes,_ he wanted to shout, yell as loud as his vocalizer could go, just so that everyone would know how reprehensible Sunstreaker really was in that one word. Those thoughts unfortunately would need to be tempered until he could find an opportune moment to really _talk_ with Skyfire-alone.

"No, this is the first time." First Aid said.

"I see." Optimus said thoughtfully. "Very well, I will make a note of this and inform Sunstreaker he will be serving brig time should another incident like this occur. While I cannot stop roughhousing, I will not condone threats made to fellow Autobots." He inclined his helm. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." First Aid left the office, unsure ultimately of how to feel. He did the right thing, but that right thing was probably going to bite in him the aft given that at the current time Sunstreaker would _know_ it was him even with his name left out.

His journey back to his quarters on the Ark was quiet, so of course it would only seem fitting that one of his brothers showed up. It was probably about not only why he'd been spending all his time here, as even before the Skyfire incident he'd go back to base, but about why he was keeping his end of the bond so tightly regulated.

Hot Spot was leaning against the side of his doorway, shoulders slumped and his optics dimmed as though he'd been standing there for hours. First Aid felt a pang of guilt; for all he knew, while he'd been out debating about what to do, Hot Spot likely _had_ been waiting for him to come back all this time.

"Hot Spot?"

His brother jerked away, tensing before he relaxed upon seeing First Aid. "Hey, thought I'd catch you here."

 _Eventually_ was left unsaid. First Aid though didn't want to draw attention to it.

"I was busy." He said vaguely and let the door slid open. "Come in; was there something you needed to talk about?"

Hot Spot's expression was grave. "It's about you, 'Aid. We're all worried you've been working yourself too hard. You don't come around anymore, and you've been keeping your end of the bond closed."

His brother certainly knew where to make his points. _'I didn't want you to know what I know, see what I saw or hear the things I've heard.'_ It would get his brother's on his side, even if he suspected Blades didn't need a justification to go beat up Sunstreaker, but he took Optimus' words to spark.

"I've been busy with a patient," First Aid began, his tone careful and considerate, "and I don't want you all having to feel what I do when I'm with them. It isn't fair to distract you and that's not even taking into account the breach of privacy."

And just like that, Hot Spot looked like he _got it-_ in part. "I see; you don't want to embarrass your patient."

"It's a…delicate situation." First Aid said, his choice of wording making it sound important but not dangerous. If he made it seem like he was in danger, then his brother would only press on further. And that was the last thing he wanted. "I have a long day tomorrow, but it's also a long way back to the base, so you can spend the rest of the night if you want."

Hot Spot smiled faintly. "That would be nice, but I don't want to trouble you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

First Aid didn't answer for a moment. "As you can see, I am fine. Your concern is noted and I will do my best to come around soon."

"Patients first though, right?" Hot Spot asked, his expression approving despite what he'd come here to do in the first place.

The medic nodded. "See you later then."

Hot Spot nodded back, and First Aid vented in relief when he was out of audio range. His brothers would all find out eventually about what he'd been doing and they'd be hurt by his reluctance to confide in them, but he needed Skyfire to trust him.

And he couldn't break that trust before he even got it.

* * *

When he stepped into the rec room, First Aid noticed how… _off_ it seemed. There was a palpable tension in the room, but there was also animated chattering and whispers being tossed around. It put him on edge about what they were all talking about.

So wrapped up in their own conversations no one noticed him walking to the ration dispenser, but he was all too aware of them. And then it happened-he froze as three distinct words managed to pierce through the tension and put him into a full on panic.

"Sunstreaker," "beating," "medbay."

He immediately turned to the closest table. "Who did Sunstreaker put in the medbay?" he winced when he got several incredulous stares from some very startled mini-bots. First Aid cleared his vocalizer and did his best to play it off as simple medical concern. "I was not called in about an incident, could you please explain what happened?"

The stares became tempered, and Bumblebee was the one who answered him, his voice and expression conveying concern and a hint of steel beneath his disposition.

"Last night Cosmos came back from his eight month expedition. No one in the chain of command has said anything, but in the tape Sunstreaker looked like he attacked Cosmos just for _touching_ Skyfire." Bumblebee frowned, and so did First Aid, but it was for a more puzzling matter.

"Tape?"

The yellow bot nodded. "It was caught on the tape outside the science lab. Cosmos walked right up to them, tried to talk to Skyfire, and Sunstreaker threw him off screen!" his voice rose as his expression twisted in anguish. "Poor Cosmos, we don't even know how he's doing since Ratchet won't let us in the medbay."

First Aid felt the inkling of something forming. "Where is Sunstreaker now?"

"In the brig, where that psycho deserves to be." Cliffjumper huffed. "Only problem is that Skyfire isn't there with him." he scowled. "He just _stood_ there and took off when Perceptor came out to see what was going on. No one's seen him since-lousy mech's probably hiding somewhere."

First Aid resisted wincing, and nodded along like he understood their griping. In his processor, the thoughts were centered around one thing- _Sunstreaker's in the brig, and Skyfire's not._ He could take an educated guess as to where Skyfire actually was, but he would need to move fast. "I hope Cosmos will get better." And he did wish that, just like he kept wishing the same for Skyfire.

Taking his leave, First Aid tried not to break out into a sprint.

When he got to Skyfire's room, he knocked rapidly on the door. There was a rustling inside, but the door didn't slide open.

"Please, Skyfire, I know you're in there." The medic said earnestly. "It's First Aid, I just wanna talk."

A long silence stretched between them, and a tiny hiss from the door opening was the only sound as Skyfire stood before him. The professional in First Aid took over for a moment-he looked over the larger frame for any other discrepancies and stopped himself from flinching when he noticed the odd metal layering on the back of his forearm, and the same layering on his knee joint. The repairs could fool an untrained optic, but not his and it made him uneasy.

Had these been here when he was around last time, or were they added just _after_ his visit?

"Is…" Skyfire looked incredibly guilty and ashamed, "is it about Cosmos? Is he okay?"

To come out and throw it back at Skyfire he _could_ have found out by himself had he stuck around, but to do so would not only be unnecessarily cruel given how shame-faced the shuttle already was, but it was fundamentally counterproductive to earning trust.

"Ratchet will take care of Cosmos." First Aid reassured him, knowing his mentor was fully capable of repairing heavy damage-though the junior medic did dread seeing what _kind_ of damage had been done. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sunny…attacked Cosmos," Skyfire admitted, his posture reluctant, but First Aid jerked back when almost immediately the shuttle's optics widened and he rushed out, "b-but Sunstreaker didn't know Cosmos wasn't aware he and I are in a relationship-and-and…" he trailed off, wings twitching in distress.

"…and Cosmos deserved to get attacked?" First Aid prodded gently.

Skyfire's wings stilled, and he looked deeply offended. "Of course not; it's not Cosmos' fault."

 _'It's Sunstreaker's.'_ First Aid finished the sentence, and now he only needed Skyfire to admit it. "Then whose fault is it?"

The shuttle slowly frowned, his optics dimming. "Mine." First Aid froze, but Skyfire paid no mind to him. "Sunstreaker doesn't like it when I talk to other bots, and I thought if I just tried to ignore Cosmos he wouldn't think I was trying to make him jealous. But…but then Cosmos grabbed my arm and…" he shook his helm, optics dimming further. "I should be the one being punished, not Sunny," his voice lowered to a whisper, "he always did tell me I can't keep from messing things up."

First Aid was speechless. He'd been prepared to support Skyfire, but to be confronted with the reality made him feel helpless. It wasn't just the physical harm, but he could see all the emotional damage that had been inflicted. _'And no one noticed.'_

That was the worst part. For all the Autobots were about comradery, friendship, and trust-they had all been blind to the changes happening right in front of them.

"You…" First Aid felt unsure, but he steeled himself to keep going, "you're not to blame. No one made Sunstreaker attack Cosmos."

"That's not true!" Skyfire snapped, and First Aid was taken by how panicked the shuttle looked. His servos wrung nervously and his wings were high and stiff. "It _is_ my fault; Sunny was only trying to protect me."

"And who protects you from Sunstreaker?" First Aid stiffened. That-that wasn't supposed to come out. "I-I-"

Skyfire was a frozen tableau, his entire form still and unmoving. Slowly, a defensiveness that First Aid worried would appear began to show up in the shuttle's optics, his expression otherwise closed. "Sunny loves me." He stated firmly. "I'll thank you not to make such accusations again."

First Aid felt his fists shake as the door slid closed, and his spark thudded in his chest.

This…this was not how it was supposed to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

First Aid's self-pity about completely messing up his chance to talk to Skyfire was turned into guilt the second he came into the medbay for his evening shift. Unease churned in his spark as he took in Cosmos' state. The mini-bot was hooked up to a spark monitor, vents slowly being cycled through by the autopilot function, as his newly replaced optics were dark. There were dozens of dents marring his frame, faint cracks in the plating still visible despite both Ratchet's best efforts and Cosmos' own self-repair.

If he looked this bad _after_ being repaired, First Aid dreaded to know how bad things were before.

Ratchet was no where to be found, and given how tirelessly he must have worked on getting Cosmos stablized, First Aid didn't begrudge him a small break. When the doors opened to the entrance, he did wish the older medic was here to deal with _this_ mech.

It was unprofessional and judgemental, but First Aid found himself unable to make direct optic contact with Sideswipe. The resemblance was just too uncanny, even more so with how... _subdued_ he seemed. The red mech's gaze fell on Cosmos, and a flash of pain flared in his optics; he visibly stepped back, but his features hardened and he walked up to First Aid's side.

Neither of them spoke, and when Sideswipe finally broke the silence, his optics never left Cosmos. "Why would Sunny do this?"

First Aid almost jumped, but restrained himself-and just barely at that. He'd heard Sideswipe was many things, but from the sound of his voice right now, he never expected him to be so-so- _so lost._ And with that came just a sliver of suspicion; _didn't_ he know what Sunstreaker did? "He didn't tell you why?"

Sidewipe frowned, his lips tugged down in annoyance. "Despite what everyone thinks, we are capable of keeping things from each other. I mean, you have a gestalt bond and you don't tell _your_ brothers everything, right?"

"I suppose not." First Aid said quietly. ' _Not right now anyway.'_

The red mech's optics narrowed minutely, and his fists clenched as his lips curled into a slight scowl. "I don't understand though. I tried asking Sunny why, but he won't tell me."

First Aid realized something odd about the statement, and it hit him like a punch to the gut when he found why that was. "I..." he couldn't just flat out ask, he needed to ease into it, "forgive me for sounding so skeptical, but you both do have a rather well-known dislike of the mini-bots."

"I know, but it's because most of them act so uppity." Sideswipe crossed his arms, frame tense. It was clear even he realized this was a weak excuse. "Why the pit did he fly off the handle like this? Even the most annoying mini-bot here doesn't deserve this; we might dent some of them but you don't attack a comrade."

First Aid stared at him, because it sounded more and more like his suspicions had been incorrect. He wouldn't commit to it, because still needed to ask. "There seems to be a general concensus that Skyfire might be to blame, given the evidence on the tape."

Sideswipe scoffed harshly. "What's there to blame? _Sunny's_ the one who did this; at most Skyfire just freaked and ran." he frowned and glanced away. "I would too if I didn't know Sunny could get like that." he muttered, and his fist clenched, jaw tightening. "Frag it all, he's supposed to be _better_ now though, he actually found someone who makes him happy."

"Happy?" First Aid tried not to flinch, but the word just didn't register when he thought of Sunstreaker and Skyfire's 'relationship.'

Sideswipe nodded though. "Sunny actually surprised me; I thought Skyfire would be like the rest. Sunny sometimes took bots on dates, so it wasn't really shocking he took Skyfire on one. In fact, when Sunny let it slip through our bond how happy he was during the date, I figured he'd slept with Skyfire and that would be it." he shook his helm, features some what incredulous. "I'll admit that even I thought Sunny was playing some game with drawing it out...but then-then he started changing..." he trailed off, and First Aid felt what little hope he had die with it.

"He was mellowing out, you know? He didn't talk much about their relationship, but Sunny did tell me he felt more right than he had in a long time." Sideswipe vented, and rolled his shoulders. "Which is why this doesn't make any sense. He couldn't have done it just because he got possessive."

' _Yes, he did.'_ First Aid kept it to himself though, because right now he wasn't sure _what_ to make of what he'd heard. It had gave him the briefest flicker of hope that Sideswipe would be the one person who could understand, who might have believed what his twin was doing after all...but now it sounded like denial.

He couldn't risk a breech of privacy on a mech who was so conflicted about what happened.

First Aid just hoped that when-if-the truth came out, he still wouldn't blame Skyfire.


	7. Chapter 7

He knew he shouldn't feel defeated, but First Aid wasn't sure how to dig himself out of the hole. He blew his chance to get to Skyfire to trust him when he outright accused Sunstreaker of harming him. _'There has to be something I can do to help him, to get his trust again.'_ Well, since Skyfire worryingly hasn't left his quarters yet, First Aid thought it could count as a medical emergency if Skyfire wasn't getting his fuel.

It wouldn't be enough though. Oh, it would at least get Skyfire to open the door – hopefully – but not keep it open long enough for First Aid to say his piece. If he wanted Skyfire's trust, he had to think of something fast before Sunstreaker got out of the brig. The yellow mech was sentenced to the brig for as long as Cosmos was injured, to drive him that this behavior wasn't tolerated.

First Aid still checked over Cosmos for the day after, wishing him well and hoping he recovered. Thankfully, Ratchet relayed that Cosmos has powered on his optics this morning. It had already been two days, and he hoped Cosmos recovered soon. Conversely, he wished Sunstreaker _didn't_ get to leave the brig soon.

The medic stared down at his cube of energon, shoulders slumped as he felt the defeat creep up his spinal strut. He wanted to help Skyfire, but how was he supposed to do that without breaking confidentiality? _'I have to get him to see something's wrong._ ' It wasn't the first time he came to that conclusion, but Skyfire would be suspicious if he blundered something again.

 _'How am I – wait…_ ' First Aid tapped his digits on his cube, and though the thought made him uneasy, he nodded to himself. Getting up from his seat, First Aid was aware of the stares he got as he took two extra rations. He used the citation board to mark it as a 'medical emergency'. Hopefully it was vague but authoritative enough to keep anyone from asking questions.

Briskly, First Aid made his way back to Skyfire's quarters. He hefted the cube to one arm, but paused as he kept from knocking on the door. His spark pulsed with unease. What if he was turned away completely? What if he was ignored? He had a code that unlocked doors in cases of emergencies, but he was hesitant to do so just to get the flyer's attention.

Venting deeply, First Aid knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside, and a moment later the door cracked open. Skyfire peered around the edge, but his optics narrowed when he noticed First Aid. "Wait!" The medic's voice cracked, unused to having to be so forward. "I…I came to apologize." The words hurt him more to say than he ever thought they could.

It kept Skyfire from shutting the door in his face though. That's what mattered. "You…you did?"

First Aid vented again, to steady himself if nothing else. "Yes," he said softly. "I shouldn't have been so mean. I don't know what the situation is and I overreacted." He held out the cube. "Please, as your medic it's my opinion that you get satiated."

Skyfire narrowed his optic ridges again, but this time he seemed nervous. "Well, Sunny…"

"He doesn't have to know." First Aid said quietly. "I promise I won't tell. Please, at least take the cubes?"

Skyfire stared at him. Slowly, hesitantly, his servos reached out to grasp the offered rations. He stiffened when he made contact, looking both directions before bringing them to his chest. "Thank you." He smiled, but it formed too easily, a far-away look in his optics. "I accept your apology, but there was nothing to forgive."

First Aid's vents hitched, but Skyfire didn't seem to notice. The medic's spark thudded against its casing. _'How many times has he said that to Sunstreaker?'_ he thought. "Skyfire, may I ask you a question?"

Skyfire stiffened. "If it's about science, I'm sure Perceptor or Wheeljack could help you."

"No, nothing like that." First Aid said. "I just…you said you'd tell me how you and Sunstreaker met, remember? I'd like to hear that story." It was a risk, but he needed to hear it from Skyfire on how this could have started.

Skyfire frowned, glancing off to the side. "I don't know…"

"I promise I won't tell." First Aid repeated, softer as he felt like scum for tricking him.

It only worsened when Skyfire nodded hesitantly. "Alright then." He turned away for a moment. "Just let me put these away."

First Aid caught the limp the larger mech walked with, and his optics were dragged down to the casing around his ankle joint. "If you're pede is bothering you I can take a look at it. I only want to help you."

Skyfire paused before turning around. He looked torn, either between acceptance or fear. His optics glanced at his pede as well, grimacing. "It…it does hurt." He said softly. The flyer vented heavily. "Alright." He nodded, and sat down on his berth.

First Aid stepped in, being sure not to make a sudden move. He knelt down to inspect the casing. It was a rougher job than the plating which covered the other two injuries. "May I ask how this happened?"

"Just after you left when you came to see me…I…tripped." Skyfire's voice grew softer with each word. First Aid realized with a jolt that this excuse had been made up _at this moment_. The other lies had been given more thought in advance.

 _'It you tripped, it would have echoed through the base.'_ First Aid thought. If the crash didn't alert anyone, then the sound of what Skyfire collided with would have. His tank churned as he gently pulled the casing off. The joints didn't look twisted from a fall.

They looked crushed, and roughly realigned. First Aid's spark pulsed with guilt and sympathy. _'What did he do to you after I left? Is this my fault? Did he think you were cheating and took it out on you?'_ First Aid wasn't sure if Sunstreaker would have accused Skyfire of such a thing aloud, but given Skyfire had made no mention of it, First Aid still couldn't be sure.

"It must have hurt, for there to be this much damage." First Aid said softly, but Skyfire didn't say anything at all. "Why didn't you come and see me after?" He made sure to keep his voice comforting, allowing no chance for his tone to be taken as judgement on the other mech.

Skyfire clutched the edge of the berth. "Sunny said you would have been busy, and Ratchet…its better not to go to him."

 _'Because he would have asked questions.'_ First Aid thought, and his tank churned again. Asked questions like First Aid hadn't. And now that he was, Sunstreaker thought he could, what? Go to someone else? "Who repaired this then? It's okay to ask for medical help, or just," he shrugged one shoulder, "help in general."

"You mean you wouldn't get mad?" Skyfire narrowed his optics.

"Ratchet's only volatile because he's the CMO, and I'd never get cross with a patient." First Aid said. "Didn't you ever go to a medic on Cybertron?"

Skyfire went still, optics going far-away again. This time, when he spoke, it was more out of remembrance. "Yes. Sometimes there would be accidents; chemicals improperly handled, or someone dropped a beaker. I'd get caught with cast-off, and go the medical facility on the science academy's campus. They were not…the most patient of bots."

"A lot of rowdy students coming in and out; I'd imagine not." First Aid said dryly. For a moment, Skyfire's lips pulled into a smile.

First Aid looked back at the injury. No need to point out the smile and make Skyfire self-conscious. "If you're seeing a medic, then who _are_ you going too?"

"Are…you sure he's not going to get in trouble?" Skyfire asked softly.

First Aid didn't want to lie, but the truth would be too blunt. "He'll be…reprimanded, but nothing severe."

Skyfire vented. "Hoist has been taking care of my injuries. Sunny brought him here after I...accidently knocked into my desk too hard."

 _'For both your arm and your shin?'_ First Aid thought. "Oh?" he made it sound enquiring, to put Skyfire at ease and continue talking.

"Yes, though I think I might have scared him." The flyer vented. "He was certainly skittish and kept glancing around. Sunny was nice enough to keep an optic him though."

 _'Why does it feel like Hoist didn't come here of his own free will?'_ First Aid thought. If the mech was scared of Sunstreaker, talking to him for answers could be beneficial while the yellow mech is locked in the brig. "That's…helpful." He said weakly, because even lying he couldn't put any nicety in his words. First Aid vented again. "So, how did you and Sunstreaker meet?"

Skyfire smiled again, staring off into space. "Well, I was working late one night…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Skyfire's wings twitched, sweeping them up and down as he stretched his back. He locked the lab behind him, the hall quiet as it always way. It was some time past when the last bot usually went to rest, but he'd been caught up in his organic slides to take notice at first. Now his aching wings were paying the price; he'd been hunched over a microscope longer than he should have been without a break._

 _He made his way to the rec room to retrieve his ration for the evening, and signed his glyph to get it. Skyfire paused as he heard the footsteps outside in the hall, and he wondered who else was out so late._ 'Perhaps it's just someone back from a late patrol. I hope they didn't run into Decepticons.'

 _The door opened, and he glanced over to see very shiny and gleaming yellow plating, more a golden color in the lighting of the room. Sunstreaker certainly lived up to his name, being as bright and shining as the namesake. The smaller mech ignored the shuttle as he took a ration without signing anything._

 _Skyfire made a sound, stiffening as those bright blue optics looked at him finally, keen and narrowed in irritation. "You…should sign your name; it's better to avoid having a discrepancy where someone could get nothing if the rations aren't accounted for."_

 _Sunstreaker's optics darkened. "What, you gonna report me otherwise for a measly cube?" he asked snidely. Skyfire hesitated, but that must have been misinterpreted as confirmation as Sunstreaker's lips curled into a scowl. "Are you fragging serious?" he reached to the signing board, and smashed his glyphs in. "There, snitch."_

 _Skyfire winced, because even if he'd been asleep for millions of years, the vitriol was as familiar as if it were yesterday. "I just don't want anyone to get in trouble because of it."_

 _Sunstreaker sneered. "Over a cube?" he asked mockingly. He tilted his head sharply, almost like a bird when Skyfire didn't reply. "You really are serious. For a former 'Con, you care a lot about other bots."_

 _The shuttle's wing hitched, frame tensing. "I'm not a Decepticon." He said firmly. "And had I been aware of the situation I wouldn't have joined, not even for-" he stopped, because that was a sore spot._

 _"For Starscream?" Sunstreaker didn't seem to care about hitting the nerve, and Skyfire flinched, optics glancing around nervously even in an empty room. A strange glint began to appear in Sunstreaker's optics, something that was gone before Skyfire could identify it as the yellow mech's lips curled again. "And look where you are now; held up in some dingy lab and only coming out to be our taxi-real useful soldier you are."_

 _Each strike was like a physical blow, and Skyfire's wings began to droop. The rising fury stalled, moroseness taking its place. It hurt to hear, but each was true, even as he tried to deny it. "I-I am useful; I'm more than just a taxi. I'm an Autobot officer."_

 _"Oh really?" Sunstreaker tilted his head again, optics glimmering with that strange emotion once more. "You telling_ me _that or yourself?"_

 _Skyfire frowned, uncertain as he always felt like he was assuring everyone else. "Well-I-"_

 _"Sounds like it's more for yourself." Sunstreaker shook his head with a flat look in his optics. It made Skyfire's spark burn. "That's really selfish."_

 _The shuttle tensed. "It-it is?"_

 _Sunstreaker nodded seriously. "Yeah, and I'd know self-centered." He held out one arm and let the plating gleam more in the light. "I'd crush anyone who'd scratched this, but that's the difference between you and me, isn't it? I can afford to be because I get results, and it doesn't matter if I mess up." His lips curled again into that strange half-smirk. "You though? We'd all be fragged if you messed up."_

 _Skyfire frowned, glancing away. "Don't you think I know that?"_

 _Sunstreaker's optics brightened, as though surprised. "I'm just pointing out what everyone else thinks."_

 _That made Skyfire's spark tighten, almost painfully hot in his chest as fear slithered into his thoughts. "They…they do?"_

 _The yellow mech stared at him for a moment, and he nodded as that half-smirk turned into a lopsided smile. "Yeah. They do."_

"…after that, Sunny tried to help me be sociable, but I kept messing everything up." Skyfire's wings hung low, his gaze locked on the floor. "I just felt so bad I that I was wasting his time, but then he said," his lips finally upturned into a small smile that broke First Aid's spark, "that I wasn't wasting his time, and that he really liked spending time with me, that-that I wouldn't need anyone else but him, if having friends didn't work out."

"And that's when he asked you out?" First Aid asked neutrally. Skyfire nodded, and the medic processed everything he'd been told. And what he heard both horrified and appalled him. It terrified him to know that Sunstreaker was good at manipulation, that the foundation of their 'friendship' had been built upon Sunstreaker getting Skyfire used to him just to pull him into his orbit.

First Aid reset his vocalizer several times, processor stalling as he tried to think of something- _anything_ -to say. "Well…what did he do for the date?" he winced, because that could have gone better.

Skyfire glanced at him, but tilted his head. "It was nice." A short, evasive response.

First Aid could have tried to pick apart just why the shuttle would have such a vague descriptor, but it was pointless to speculate without sufficient evidence. "You said Sunstreaker would be your friend, if…if no one else wanted too." It made his spark twist to say it that way, and just as much when Skyfire looked away.

"Yes." He said quietly.

 _'If I'd known you then, I'd have been your friend, I really would have.'_ First Aid wanted to offer his friendship, but that would be a conflict of interest-and make him just as despicable as Sunstreaker. The motive didn't matter, he'd still be manipulating Skyfire like Sunstreaker, and First Aid would help the shuttle in any other way he could. "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories, but…maybe one of the newer arrivals would be more receptive? There aren't really any other flyers, maybe the Aerialbots could learn something from you."

Skyfire shrugged. "I…I suppose, they're just a bit…rambunctious, but it would be nice to speak with other flyers that aren't shooting at me." He smiled weakly, but First Aid's visor brightened to show his mirth.

Then it faded, as he glanced away for a moment. There was still more to do, and he didn't want to go just yet, but he needed to speak with Hoist and check on Cosmos. "I need to go, but," and he made sure his voice was as gentle as could be, "I promise I'll never get mad if you ever want to take a look at your injuries."

The shuttle tensed for a moment, everything coiled tight…but slowly peered at him. "You…you really mean that?" First Aid nodded seriously, and Skyfire looked down again with a bit of a wider smile. "Thanks."

First Aid's chest tightened, spark breaking again if such a show of empathy meant so much.

It truly made him mourn he hadn't known Skyfire before he met Sunstreaker.

 _'I can't be his friend now without seeming manipulative, but I'm going to help you however I can.'_ First Aid repeated the thought to himself, because it was a promise he hoped he could do his best to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Due to how late it had been, First Aid had only been able to check on Cosmos before going into recharge for the night to get up for his early shift the next day. Cosmos still looked worse for wear, but not _as_ bad in little ways; his plates were still covered in cracks, but the welds sanded down and less noticeable, wiring carefully held inside the chassis, and Ratchet made a note that Cosmos would be able to wean from the spark monitor soon and his recovery was progressing well overall.

It was a bright spot, one which made First Aid recharge with just a little less tension before he got up, and went through his rounds in his section of the medbay. He fixed minor injuries from twisted joints on odd jobs, or deeper scraps and dents from patrols. Nothing from a skirmish from Decepticons so far, but First Aid was not naïve enough to believe this strange lull in 'Con sightings was good – they were likely planning something.

A bleak thought, which was becoming unfortunately a familiar one.

It made him remember that when Cosmos got better, Sunstreaker would be let out of the brig, and he feared another trip from Skyfire to the medbay. Unless Sunstreaker made him see Hoist again, because even the yellow bot seemed to suspect First Aid was being too 'nosy' now. There had to be _something_ First Aid could do, maybe a second opinion…

First Aid shakily got up from his spot in his side of the medbay, and carried Skyfire's file over to Ratchet's side. "Ratchet," he said, catching the mech's attention, "could you…look this over? I'm not sure what to do."

The CMO vented, but held out his servo. "Fine, let me take a look then." First Aid handed him the datapad. "I'm not sure what could be so difficult that…" Ratchet's optics had skimmed the information at first, but as he trailed off, his gaze turned harder the more he read until his expression was unreadable.

 _'Please don't let this have been a mistake.'_ First Aid told himself, spark twisting in worry.

Almost as if hearing him, Ratchet looked up. "Are you certain about this?" First Aid nodded. "Do you suspect who?" First Aid didn't need to answer him, because Ratchet's gaze turned to Cosmos, realization dawning on him as he likely heard of just _who_ put Cosmos there, and _why_ they did it.

Ratchet's expression went blank for a moment, before anger twisted his features. "That fragging pit-spawned glitch! When I see him I'm going to-"

"You can't do anything!" First Aid said without thinking, and tensed when Ratchet's glare turned to him. "I mean, if you do something, Skyfire will know, and it's taken so much just to get him to trust me I can't risk it now. I'm taking a huge risk now in just letting _you_ know."

Ratchet's anger simmered down, and he pinched the bridge of his olfactory, a human gesture he'd come to pick up. "First Aid, it's great you're taking doctor-patient confidentiality so seriously, but that rule doesn't apply when there is a clear and present danger to the patient."

First Ad stilled, uncertainty blooming in his spark. "It doesn't?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded, and shook the datapad for emphasis. "There's a clear escalation pattern to these injuries. I'm sure you've seen it too, or you wouldn't have taken the chance to let me know. I've _seen_ cases like this, 'Aid." His optics seemed clouded with memory, frowning morosely. "It _never_ gets any better; it might seem like it, there might even be a lull where things have been normal, but it only gets worse."

First Aid absorbed the information, his spark sinking deeper and deeper. He knew deep down that Ratchet was right, but he was just so lost as to what action to take. "I'm trying to get Skyfire to see that Sunstreaker is abusive." He said, the words catching in his vocalizer. It had to be the first time he'd ever actually said those words aloud. "I'm trying to help Skyfire, but…I don't know what else to do. I tried asking Prowl what the protocol would be, but…he can't make anything happen unless Skyfire files a complaint."

Ratchet crossed his arms, expression tight. "And you're worried about what Sunstreaker might do once he's out of the brig?" First Aid nodded, and the CMO vented deeply. "Just keep doing what you're doing then, and let _me_ handle Sunstreaker."

First Aid looked at him warily. "Handle how?" he asked cautiously.

Ratchet sent him such a flat stare that made the junior medic look down. "I'm going to have Prowl extend Sunstreaker's stay in the brig." First Aid jolted, startled as he made a move to say something, but Ratchet held up a servo. "Calm down, I'm not going to _say_ anything about why, but while Prowl might be a lot of things, he's a professional through and through. And right now, the least amount of mechs who know the better."

First Aid nodded, but paused. "I was going to talk to Hoist," he said slowly, "because there are several injuries I last saw on Skyfire that he admitted Sunstreaker had Hoist fix than come here."

Anger flared in Ratchet's optics, before he seemed to forcibly calm himself to avoid having another outburst. "I see." He gritted out. "Then I'll leave you to it." He nodded tersely, and walked out of the medbay, datapad still in hand.

First Aid belatedly realized what Ratchet had meant with 'say', but he hoped the medic was right about Prowl's professionalism. _'Prowl would probably have questions though.'_ He thought, and kept that in mind as he too, made his way out of the medbay.


End file.
